One Kiss
by roxyfire57
Summary: 10 years ago, Vegeta meets a girl. Now, 10 years later, he sets off to find her. Not your ordinary B/V.
1. Chapter 1

**_S__ummary: _Set around the time when Goku met Bulma on earth. 10 years ago, 17 year old Vegeta meets a girl. 10 years have passed. The Saiyan Prince escapes from Frieza and sets out to find her, knowing only one thing-her name.**

**This chapter is told from Vegeta's POV. **

**Please R&R! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

_True love-if forgotten, it is never lost. But if lost, is never forgotten._

I had eliminated all the planet's native life forms. That was my job. It wasn't an easy job, it was demanding-it required smarts, speed, strength and skills. I had all four.

I never did my job willingly. I enjoy killing, i admit that. But to know that every living being i kill, i take one step in helping the Cold empire-it makes me want to puke. To them, i was some loyal dog, a weak, disposable slave. The reason i lasted was to be Frieza's personal pet, to be his favorite toy for him to beat up and torment.

I hate him. Frieza. The bane of my life.

My scouter picks up a ki nearby. It just appeared out of nowhere-must be a glitch. Impossible for a person to just appear like that-i killed everyone. I know i did. Years with the same routine one would learn to wipe a planet clean-fast and efficient, no mistakes.

The mysterious ki is moving. I frown, it seems like I've really missed one. Even so, it's most probably an animal of some sort. The cities have been vacant-credits to me, of course. I fly towards it immediately-to end it's life.

I see it. No, not it, HER. That animal is a female. And it was not an animal.

She looks around frantically-she hasn't noticed me perched on a rock, watching her. "Hello?" She calls out. Obviously no survival skills-she would have been detected and killed immediately.

The female amuses me. She's different. Almost familiar.

"Anyone here? Hello?" She continues yelling. Blue, what a strange colour. I have never seen a creature the likes of her, with such stunning blue locks. And in such odd fashion too, a knee-high skirt and tight shirt. If there were people here, she would have been grabbed and raped.

I hop off my rock and land silently behind her. She still doesn't notice me-what poor observation skills. She wouldn't last an hour out here.

I tap her on the shoulder. Lightly. She has an unbelievably low ki, if i used any strength i might have broken her bones. She shrieks and turns around.

When she saw me, she clasped her mouth. Blue eyes. Like her hair. What a ridiculous color. She would be spotted by anyone a mile away with that coloring.

"Oh Kami." She breathes. I observe her. She sees me checking her out, and blushes slightly. I have to admit, she's hot. Not the slutty kind of hot. She's beautiful-I've seen better, but there's something about her that turns me on.

I smirk. "What are you doing here?" She opens her mouth to reply, then hesitates, "I... I don't know. Where am i? Where's everyone else?" I smirk wider-completely clueless. Maybe she lost her memory?

"Are you from this planet?" A state of confusion washes over her face, she blinks at me for a while. She has no idea what I'm saying. Where is she from? I'm curious.

"Ye...yes." She stammers, looking at me. She's lying. "You look nothing like the inhabitants from this planet, and your ki is too low to be theirs. Tell me the truth." I growl at her. She backs away, face paled. I smell her fear, it excites me.

"I came on vacation..." She spluttered, eyes wide in shock. Her eyes are bright. Large and beautiful. An extotic colour, but nice all the same.

"Is that so?" I walk around her, surveying her intently. "Where is your ship then?" Her face pales. "It...it cr-crashed. I ca-can't fi...fix it." She stammered. She's lying. And blushing. I can't help but smirk-I know I look good. "Like what you see, girl?"

She gasps. Her eyes are no longer on my face, but on my tail. I growl inwardly-i never let my tail out like that. Somehow it unraveled itself from my waist-that doesn't happen often, only when I'm comfortable. And currently, I wasn't. "Oh Kami. Just like Goku…" She breathes.

"What?" I snap. Who the heck is Goku? "Goku's um... my... pet." She replies hurriedly. I know she's lying. I growl at her, she shrinks back.

"You're hurt." She states. I frown, she's right. Their defense system is-or rather, was pretty sophisticated. I don't know where she got that courage in her, but she took a step closer to me and placed a hand on my broken shoulder.

I wince, it hurts. Her touch is soft and gentle. "It's broken." She notices. I shrug her off, "Well none of your business, girl." She frowns at me-she looks particularly beautiful like that. "Let me help you." I growl at her again. "No." She narrows her eyes at me.

"You WILL let me help you, whether you like it or not." She grabs me roughly by the shoulder and attempts to pull me away. Though hurt, I am by far the stronger. "Girl, let go of me before I blast you to oblivion." She whips around at me, giving me a glare that could match mine. Secretly, I'm impressed.

"Shut up. If you want to blast me, go ahead. But I'm warning you, you will regret it."

This time, I let her pull me away.

"Do you know who i am, girl?" "Does it matter?" She asked tiredly. "I am Prince Vegeta of the saiyans." She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "Prince? You're a... a Prince?" She gasped.

"Is that not what i said, girl?" Her reaction to this is amusing, she placed her hand on her chest and stared at me wide-eyed. "Woah."

Then, as if nothing happened, she continued to drag me away. I stared at her back amused-she knows I'm a prince, yet she still puts that rude attitude?! What an interesting character.

She brings me to a fallen building. Pulling out a stool she kicks it over and points at it. "Sit." She orders, not bothering to turn around. I growl at her, but decide to comply. For now. From her pocket she pulls out a small capsule. "What is that supposed to do? Choke me?" I comment. She turns to face me, smirking, her hair falling elegantly over her face. "That just shows how much you know, your highness." She pushes a button and tosses it to the ground.

There's a puff of smoke, and a kit appears in it's place. "Wha-" I have never seen anything like that before-what kind of trick is this? "It's called a hoipoi capsule, my dad and I invented it. It's not a trick or anything, it's technology." She answers my question. Like she can read my mind! I snort.

She pulls out a jar and tears off my sleeve. I'm too stunned to retaliate, so she rubs some weird ointment on my shoulder. Finally she frowns and tugs at my armor, "Take this off. It's a hindrance." What?! That nerve!

"Girl, i am a-" "-prince, yeah? I get it. Now take it off, before i do it." She crosses her arms and glares at me. I snarl, and try to get it off. But i realize i can't, my shoulder hurts too much. I think she noticed my difficulty, she places a hand on my armor and smiles. "I'll help."

"Girl..." i warn. She rolls her eyes. "May i assist in taking off your armor for you, your Highness?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. I open my mouth to retort, but then she surprises me by plopping down on my lap and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Look, i want to help you, but you're not making this easy. Let me help you get better. Please." There. I see it in her eyes-concern. For me. No one has ever showed me anything remotely similar before. I nod,and she flashes me a beautiful smile.

When she removes my armor, I don't protest though it hurts. She continues to smear the ointment on me, then bandages my wounds. While she's working, i watch her. She has beautiful curves.

"Are you hungry?" She asks. I cock my head sideways. "I'll take that as a yes." She removes another one of those capsule thingies and out pops out a fridge. She takes out some meat, fish, vegetables, then frowns. "I suppose i could start a fire, or..." she frowns, thinking.

I roll my eyes. "That just shows, how much you know, girl." I mock. She crosses her arms and shoots me an inquisitive look. I form in my palm a ki-blast, then burns the broken table. She gasps-this is obviously new to her.

The table-or the remains of it, burns. She feeds some furniture to the fire then begins to cook food. I sit on a rock, watching her. She's attractive when she works.

An hour passes. She has everything ready. "I don't cook as well as my mum." She states, popping a tart into her mouth. She watches me while i eat, mildly surprised and amused. She tosses her hair behind her head. "Hey, Vegeta."

I turn towards her. "What are saiyans?"

I stop eating. "Saiyans are a powerful warrior race. We all have a tail, that allows us to unlock our Oozaru state. Also, we have black hair. My planet was destroyed when i was a child." She nods, deep in thought. Then, "How many of you are left?" I look at her. Why is she so interested in saiyans? "There are three of us left."

She nods. Then she looks at me,a little nervous. "Um...Does your Oozaru thing happen to involve turning into a giant monkey under the full moon?" I glance back at her shocked. "How would you know that?" I narrow my eyes, and she flinches. "Lucky guess?"

"I don't like people lying to me, girl." I snarl. She cowers slightly, her eyes still on me.

"I'm tired." She whispers. I ignore her. She frowns at me, but fishes out a blanket and wraps herself in in. She lays by the fire with her back towards me. I sigh and walk out-I was still hurt, but currently had a lot on my mind.

I guess it must have been a few hours or so, when i return the fire had diminished to a few glowing embers. I spare a glance at the blue-haired girl, and saw her curled up under her blanket, shivering. I shake my head-what a pathetic creature and lies by the ash.

Eyes open. I roll on my side to face the girl, who is still shivering. All i had to do to keep warm is raise my ki, but I doubt that such a weak creature had an ability like that-why would I care? It would be none of my concern should she live of freeze to death. Yet…

It is such an odd feeling. A mixture of care, worry and ...guilt? What had made me feel this way? Now I couldn't sleep. I blink, and she is still in the same position. She must be freezing. I growl inwardly and try to shrug off the feeling i have inside.

Such an annoying emotion. I realise that the knots in my stomach would not let me sleep.

"Girl…" I growl. No response. "Girl! Wake up!" I snap, my patience wearing thin. I hear a groan, then she rolls over. "What?" Her voice sounds tired, but she seems annoyed.

"Are you cold?" I ask." Her features soften. "What?" she repeats. "I asked, are you cold?" She brings her blanket tighter around her, and nods. "Come here." Her expression was one of shock, then of embarrassment. She blushes, "You want us to… share body heat?"

I feel my own blush rising. Thank kami it was dark out. "Yes girl now come." I roll my eyes, slightly frustrated. She hurries over. I put an arm around her, trying not to blush, and flare my ki. Instantly she relaxes, and snuggles up to me. I am slightly aghast, but it is nothing unpleasant, i realise.

Subconsciously I bring her closer to me, and i hear a contented sigh. I can't help but let a small smile creep up on my face. Her smell is wonderful, her breathing steady, her face calm. Her body just screams peace, and that's what i can't help but feel at. Peace. I feel exhaustion overwhelm me and i fall asleep.

When i wake up, i feel a presence too close for my comfort. But then, I realise it's just her. She had her eyes closed, still sleeping. For the first time I notice how beautiful she actually was-her slender curves, her angelic face, her smooth skin… I did not move for fear of waking her. Somehow i enjoy this position-I had slept with girls before, but this was undoubtedly different.

There was nothing sexual about this position, it was peaceful, not lustful. I had to admit, I was actually liking just lying there, I did not feel like ripping her clothes out or feeling her all over or anything. I just liked watching her sleep peacefully in my arms.

Then i notice my tail wrapped around her waist. It just seemed so natural I did not even realise it till now. Instantly i withdraw it, suddenly feeling apprehensive. No girl has ever come into contact with my tail like that. It was always around my waist, even during those nights.

Carefully i slink away, leaving her lying there. I needed some time away from her. I turn to leave. The moment I step outside, I turn back without hesitation, tuck the blanket snugly around her small form then exit.

"You have to leave." She turns to look at me, eyes wide. I put down a chicken bone, licked clean of the meat. "What?" "You heard me." I did not know what this girl was doing to me, but it felt wrong. And over time I had learnt to trust my instincts. "How do I get back? My...uh ship crashed."

I look up. "There are lots of working ones in this planet's base. Just grab one." Her jaws drop. "Isn't that stealing?"

"Not when the owner's dead."

She stops eating and stares at me in shock. I feel uncomfortable, but once again I ignore it and stands up. "Come on." She follows me silently.

The girl frowns. "Would this do?" I tap my foot impatiently. She nods. "Yes, this is good." She observes the ship in front of her.

I nod. She turns towards the ship, then back at me. "Vegeta?"

I raise an eyebrow. Then, in an unexpected movement, she runs forward and kisses me.

I stumble backwards, but regain my balance. My eyes widen. Her arms are around my back, her lips to mine...she tastes delicious. Soft and sweet. I close my eyes.

I don't know why I can't push her away. I had no problem with other females before, but she's different. Her lips are wonderful against mine. I relish her taste, her scent. She looks so beautiful. After a long while, we parted, and she stares deep into by onyx eyes.

It was the longest five seconds in my entire life.

"Bulma," she whispers.

"What?" She rolls her eyes affectionately, "my name. Bulma." "Oh." I'm not sure what to say.

Bulma gives me a sad smile. She enters the ship, and I view her through the window. Slowly it rises into the air and I see her smile down at me, her eyes glistening with tears. She gives me a small wave.

I watch theship disappear**. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary_: Set around the time when Goku met Bulma on earth. 10 years ago, 17 year old Vegeta meets a girl. 10 years have passed. The Saiyan Prince escapes from Frieza and sets out to find her, knowing only one thing-her name.**

**DragonRiderWarrior: Thank you!**

**Shadowanime1: Thanks!**

**Guest(s): Um… I put it through google translate. So… Gracias!**

**Guest(e): Oh that. Sorry if I confused you. Bulma did not get a working spaceship to travel to whatever planet that was. She was teleported there. What?! Well, have you read any fics about Bulma getting her wish (about the perfect boyfriend) from the dragon when she was 16? Hint hint, this is kinda like one of those fics. Thanks for review, sorry if i confused anyone!**

**Please R&R! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: the same old thing.**

_One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel._

Vegeta growled.

"Is my little pet unhappy?" Frieza's sickly-sweet voice which was oozing with sarcasm, echoed around the throne room. The tyrant smirked slightly, twirling the wine glass in his fingers.

"Now, now, monkey. Not very polite of you to throw tantrums while in your master's presence."

A sharp blow was delivered into the saiyan's stomach. He doubled over as the lizard cackled, "a while ago I received news from Cui. It seems you messed up again, eh?" Frieza lifted Vegeta up by his hair.

"I don't like disobedient pets."

The prince was swung to a far corner of the room. Frieza took a small sip of wine from the glass, his purple lips savoring every drop of the expensive liquid.

"Dodoria! Take our little monkey to the Rejuvenation Tanks."

A large, pink, spiked creature sauntered in. "Yes, Lord Frieza."

He bent over, and, grabbing Vegeta by the arm, hauled him out of the dent he made in the wall. Then, the saiyan prince was roughly handled and dragged over to the hallways. Not that Dodoria minded at all-It was the monkey who was injured. Not him. Besides, the stronger man took pleasure in knowing that the monkey could not possibly fight back and can only receive his torture.

Unceremoniously the saiyan was tossed into the medical chambers. "Lord Frieza doesn't want him in the Regen Tanks." he snarled. That, he knew, was not what Frieza had ordered-but he doubted that the tyrant would mind. After all, both of them took pleasure in watching the worthless saiyans suffer.

A girl ran over to tend to the fallen prince. Dodoria, satisfied, nodded and left.

His eyelids were unnaturally heavy, but he forced them open. Large blue eyes stared back into his own.

"Wha-" he jerked back in a start, but slammed his head against a wall. Groaning he clutched his sore skull. "Excuse me, but you may want to lay down. You're not fully healed yet..."

Once Vegeta's head stopped spinning he saw who the girl was. With pale skin and green hair, not forgetting the large blue eyes.

"Y-you..." He started, but his breath got caught in his throat. The girl tipped her head respectfully. "Mirah, sir." "Mirah..."

He remembered the blue eyes. Not Mirah's, but HERS. B-Bul-Bur...B something. Her beautiful, captivating blue eyes. With those wonderful, aqua locks. And...

That kiss. Yes, Vegeta had never forgotten about that kiss. It was not his first, and not his last either-but somehow those five seconds have lodged itself into his brain. The softest, sweetest lips ever against his own. That magical one night when he had felt, for a moment, good and -do I dare say- pure.

That was 10 years ago.

"Does anyone in your race have blue hair?" That question startled Mirah. "Bl-Blue hair? No. Only green, and on some occasions yellow... but no, never blue."

Vegeta pursed his lips-_if B-girl is not of Mirah's race, then of what race is she? I have met only Mirah with blue eyes, no other race has that unique feature..._

"Girl!" He barked. "Yes sir?" Mirah frowned. "Do you know of any race with blue hair or eyes?" The slave girl shook her head wildly-"No, I definitely have not."

The saiyan growled. He fingered his bandages..._What if he were to go find her? The girl? B...B something. But... Where can I look for her? I don't even know what race she is, where she is, or what her name is? How can I even find her?_

Yelling in frustration Vegeta yanked off his covers and stormed out. "Wa-wait! You can't leave! You're not healed yet!" Vegeta turned his head and regarded the alien woman. "What's your planet called?"

"Uh... planet Kurmah-" Mirah started, but clamped her mouth when she saw the man leave.

It was just outside his quarters that Vegeta finally remembered her name-Bulma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your patience, and sorry for not updating sooner… Appreciate reviews!**

**Elianni: Thanks ;D**

**VBSaiyan Princes: Thank you 3**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

_It is better to have loved and lost, than to not have loved at all._

"Hey, Vegeta, you seem distracted. What's up?"

"Nothing, Nappa." Vegeta rested his head on his hands and sighed. "Well, you've been like that since you came out of the regen tanks. Care to talk about it?" Radditz inched closer to his prince.

Vegeta shot him a dirty look.

"On any of your purging missions, have you guys come across a species with blue hair or eyes?"

"What? No, Vegeta. Why?" Nappa gave him an odd look. Vegeta glared at his bodyguard for a moment, then looked away. "No reason." Radditz raised an eyebrow but decided not to pursue it.

Vegeta got up and retreated to his chambers.

Nappa and Radditz shared a look. "What's with him?"

**YYYYYYYYYY**

"Bulma, huh." Vegeta leaned against the wall of his cell. He closed his eyes and tried to recall her face, but realised he could not-the only thing he managed to remember was her bright blue eyes and her wonderful aqua locks. But to him, that was enough.

There was something in him that wanted to look for her, but he had absolutely no idea where he should start. As to what species she is, Vegeta did not know. The only thing he knew was her name-Bulma. What sort of name was Bulma, anyway? It certainly wasn't saiyan. Maybe if he could find out what kind of name Bulma was...

Bulma...

Vegeta let her name roll off his tongue. He repeated it several times over, and found that he quite liked it.

**YYYYYYYYY**

"Another one, Frieza? We just got back from a mission."

"And you were hoping for some rest? Is that it?"

Nappa couldn't help but stiffen under the tyrant's gaze. "Well, Frieza, if you want us to go on another purging mission, then that is fine..." Frieza twirled a wine glass in his long, slender fingers. "Now, that's a good monkey, isn't it?" Beside him, his two lackeys-Zarbon and Dodoria, laughed.

Nappa gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to run up there and wipe the smirk off his face. He was far too weak, and whether he would admit it or not, would get plummeted.

"Go tell your two monkey friends the details. You three will depart tomorrow." Frieza tipped the wine glass and emptied its contents in his throat.

Nappa bowed, no doubt disgusted, but left.

**YYYYYYYYYY**

"We have another purging mission on planet As'smme. We depart tomorrow morning." Nappa spat. Vegeta growled but nodded-"Fine. If that lizard wants us to go, we will, and we will get stronger." Radditz cocked his head sideways-Vegeta wasn't usually this unresponsive. Normally the prince would throw a fit. Something had changed, he could tell.

"Hey Vegeta. I bet Kakarot's planet has a species with such odd colouring." "What?" Radditz stifled a snicker-he got his attention. "Kakarot. My brother. He was sent to planet Earth."

"Pfft. We don't even know if that brother of yours is alive, and whether or not he purged the planet. You just want an excuse to go look for him." All these years, and Radditz had never given up the hope that his younger brother was alive.

Radditz rolled his eyes. "Yea. So? Can't hurt to try, right?"

Vegeta ignored him.

It was only in the middle of the night, he recalled some words being said to him."_Oh Kami. Just like Goku…" "Um...Does your Oozaru thing happen to involve turning into a giant monkey under the full moon?"_ Goku… She knows about the Oozaru state.

_She knows… Goku… Oozaru… Tail… What if-Goku had a tail? And could go Oozaru?Then… Goku should be a saiyan. But no other saiyans survived the explosion. Unless he was sent on a purging mission… like Kakarot._

Vegeta sat up.

_"Yea. So? Can't hurt to try, right?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you people mad at me? You should be. Updates are slow, I know. But it's hard...**

**SSJ2Ivan: I completely agree. But I just don't have it in me to write really long stuff. Only the first chapter is long, but I thought about that for ****two months, so…**

**elianni: That's for me to know and you to read later!**

**miikodesu: Yep! 3**

**Guest (e): Thank you!**

**Guest (s): Que más se defintely (Is this grammatically and/or spelling correct?)**

**zkrazy1: Yay! Thats :)**

_When love is not madness, it is not love._

To say that Radditz was shocked, was an understatement.

He was beyond stunned. The long haired saiyan sat in the pod, silently counting down the seconds to take off.

10… 9… 8…

Just an hour ago, his prince had approached him. "Radditz," Vegeta said in his usual firm tone as usual. "Sire." He replied, as usual. The prince crossed his arms and scowled, as usual. "I need to talk to you."

Not as usual.

Radditz nodded, confused. Where were the demands and orders? The impatient yells? Radditz shifted nervously, Vegeta could always seem to look down on someone despite his height, and currently that someone was gulped-this was obviously hard to say. "About your brother-"

He looked up in surprise. "Kakarot?" Vegeta gave a brisk nod. "Later, after launch, you will redirect the pod towards Earth to search for him." The prince left, not waiting for a reply.

Radditz nodded dumbly. That was Vegeta for you-no explanation, no nothing. What a mysterious character. But what the saiyan could not figure out was why the prince changed his mind all of a sudden. Vegeta was one stubborn character, and once he made his mind up he would not change it.

He was so unpredictable, the prince. Who could tell what he would do? _You_,said a voice in his head, used to know him so well._ But after that purging mission, he came back all… different. That was ten years- No. he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it._

Not now, when he was so close to his only family left.

_Well. I guess some mysteries are never meant to be solved._

7...6...5…

Just 5 more seconds… 5 more seconds before he was on his way to look for Kakarot.

I_ wonder how he is. Kakarot, the carbon copy of Bardock. Will he be anything like Dad? The last time I saw him, he was a mere infant. How much has he changed? He should be 22 now. Is he even alive? Or will I just end up on a barren, dull planet? What if-Radditz swallowed-what if he wouldn't help us?_

_No. Of course he would. We are the last of the saiyans, all because of Frieza. Kakarot would want to avenge our people…right? To rid the world of a tyrant…_

_Then again… would he be strong enough? I remember him-a ridiculously low ki of 2, even for a third-class. Would he be able to help us defeat Frieza? Or would he be a liability? Then again, if he managed to survive this long, then he must have some skill, right?_

4...3...2…

_Just a few moments. I will alter the course of the pod to Planet Earth. It's still existing, right? I hope so…_

_I can't wait to see him again! To know my family is still alive… I wonder, what if he doesn't remember me? He was so young then… Unless he hit his head as a baby, he should be fine._

1...0…

_Well, this is it._

Meanwhile, in the other pod, Vegeta had some musings on his own.

I_ can't believe this. Am I actually… nervous? No, it can't be! I'm not nervous for anything. This isn't the first time I am going off on a purging mission. This has become almost like routine to me! I should be perfectly fine!_

_Then… why do I feel like this?_

His thoughts were interrupted as the countdown ended.

YYYYYYYYYY

Somewhere beyond the atmosphere, Radditz watched as his pod zoomed away from the other two. They were heading in the opposite direction, so the distance between them was about a year's travel. He dreaded having to leave his two companions, but really, Radditz was used to having them around.

Sure, he was independent, and sometimes they went on solo mission, but this was… different.

He felt as if after this trip, he would not see them again.

YYYYYYYYYY

There was a nagging feeling in Nappa, as he watched Radditz's pod leave them.

What were they really sending him to? They were not sure whether Kakarot was alive, it was just a gamble that Vegeta decided to partake in. But at what cost?

Vegeta had changed. He knew it, Radditz knew it, and he was sure Vegeta knew it too. But he had never thought his prince would have changed so much, as to take the risk of looking for a missing person. Sure, they were the last of their race, but wasn't this too much of a risk?

Only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

******Sorry for not updating sooner! I have several courses to take, and computer programming is not easy.**

"_If you love someone you let them go-if they come back their yours, if they don't they never were."_

Bulma jumped off the hover jet onto the sandy beach of Kame house. Pu'ar and followed by Yamcha hopped out onto the ground beside her, and he flashed her a dazzling smile-to his dismay, was ignored. The scientist capsulized her invention and nodded towards her friend, who knocked onto the door of the little house.

"Hey guys!" The ex-bandit waved at his long-time friends, namely a bald monk Krillin, a lecherous old man Roshi, the equally perverted pig Oolong, and Turtle.

"Yamcha! Haven't seen you in a while!" Krillin waved back, then leaned in towards his friend, "hows it going with the lady?" Yamcha shook his head, disappointed. "Man, Bulma's a hard one to get, eh?" Krillin nudged his friend, who just sighed. Behind him Bulma appeared. "Krillin! Roshi! Turtle and Oolong! Long time no see everybody!"

"Hey Bulma! You got a boyfriend?" Krillin asked. Bulma quirked an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

He shrugged.

YYYYYYYYYY

Goku landed on the shore of the tiny island. He hopped off nimbus, keeping his hand on a child. "Oof! Here we are!"

At that instant, on hearing his voice, the residents and/or visitors of Kame house came rushing out. "Goku!" Krillin yelled. "Nice to see you again!" Yamcha waved. "Hi Goku!" Bulma greeted. Then she noticed the little boy clung on to the man's shoulder.

"Goku, who's that? Are you babysitting or something?"

"What? Oh, right! Guys, this is Gohan. He's my son!" Goku proudly set the child down.

"What?!" Bulma rushed over. "Oh. My. Gosh! He is so cute!" Gohan blushed and shuffled nervously. "Hey kid, how old are you?" Gohan raises his fingers and begins counting. "I'm this many years old!" The child announced, holding out four fingers. "Aw! You're smart!"

"Yea... Chi Chi is kinda pushing him in his studies. Says she wants him to get an education." Goku scratched the back of his head in the usual Goku way. "Wow. I never thought that that tomboy Chi Chi would turn out to be a study-obsessed mum!" Roshi chuckled. He watched as his grand-mentee played scissors-paper-stone with a visiting crab.

Suddenly, Goku stiffened. He whirled around stared up at the sky, frowning. Bulma looked up, startled. Krillin narrowed his eyes and Yamcha scowled. "What's wrong?" Bulma demanded. "Someone's coming. Someone bad." Bulma paled. "Is it… -gulp- is it Piccolo?"

"No." Goku growled. "This guy beats Piccolo by a long shot."

YYYYYYYYYY

Radditz flew towards the strongest ki. Or, more specifically, the group of the strongest kis-not counting the namek, of course. He had just left behind a very stunned Piccolo and was now searching for his long-lost brother.

The long-haired saiyan landed on Kame island. He raised an eyebrow at the odd display of characters. "Kakarot." he addressed the man poised in a fighting stance, who looked identical to his late father. A wave of confusion spread across his face, "Are you talking to me?" Radditz slapped his forehead. "Yes, you! Kakarot! The earthlings are still alive, running around like the vermin! What happened to your mission!?" The Bardock lookalike scratched the back of his neck in a peculiar fashion. "What mission? Look, I dunno what you are talking about, or who Kakarot is. My name's Goku!"

Radditz opened his mouth to retort, but then clamped it shut realising he would get nowhere. _He forgot! I can't believe that he lost his memory! Wait… lost his memory…?_ "Tell me, have you hit your head when you were a baby?" Goku thought for a moment. "Yea… I think…. I forgot, hehe." Just then, an old geezer spoke up. "There was a man named Son Gohan. One day…"

"...he found a baby in the woods. He was crying, so Gohan took the child home to raise him. He was old enough to be the boy's grandfather so that's what he became overnight-a grandfather. He named the boy Goku. However, Goku had a destructive streak and loved to break things, and was very rebellious. One day, while on a walk, Goku fell off a cliff and hit his head on a hard rock. Miraculously, the boy survived...

"...and he became a happy, loving child." Roshi finished his story. Radditz shook his head disapprovingly. "So that explains it."

"Explains what?" Goku demanded. "You are not from Earth. You were sent here as a baby, to eliminate this planet's life forms. Because of that, you escaped our planet's destruction. Your name is Kakarot, and I am your brother, Radditz."

"Brother!?" Goku yelped in surprise.

Radditz ignored him and continued, "The full moon releases our true power-" the z-fighters glance at each other worriedly "-and our most powerful form. I see you don't have a tail, but that explains why you were able to blend in with the humans. And-"

Bulma lost him at "tail". It stirred some memory deep inside her, something she had long before buried deep but now had awakened. Something about a tail…

"-our planet, Vegetasei, was destroyed when a meteorite-"

_Vegetasei…_Bulma frowned, deep in thought. _Vegetasei… Vegetasei… Vegeta sei… Vegeta… Vegeta…_

"Vegeta!" She squealed. "I remember! Vegeta!" Bulma jumped in celebration. Radditz growled, hearing his prince's name spoken with such disrespect. _That idiot girl, how dare she! I should kill her for her insolence! And good it would do, what a strange species this is, even with such a ridiculous combination of blue hair and... blue eyes…?_

A dawn of realisation settled over him.

"You have… Blue hair and blue eyes…" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Yes…?"

Radditz narrowed his eyes. "You… know Vegeta." It was a statement more than a question. Bulma looked at the saiyan in the eye. "Vegeta, prince of all saiyans?" She confirmed.

"But… how? When..?" Radditz asked. He had a good guess… a very good guess. Bulma smiled sadly. "Ten years ago."

That was it. "You met him ten years ago on some odd planet with a red sky and blue sand. He gave you a ship." Radditz said. Bulma nodded. Radditz pursed his lips. _Ten years ago… that's when everything changed. That's when HE changed._

The saiyan sighed. "I have to call someone." Radditz blasted off into the horizon, leaving a very confused group of fighters staring at his disappearing figure.


	6. Chapter 6

******elianni: Yep!**

******WiOvIx: Well, here's your update!**

******NNP: Find out here! It's a one-year-later thing actually.**

******cp: Thank you! Hope this is soon enough haha!**

******he0ky: Thank you! I can't stand to write long chapters, have not enough concentration.**

******Guest: Yay!**

******Electricgirl101: Thanks! I love my story too.**

******Please read Perspective, by vbfandragonballz ! It's a wonderful V/B set in those three years (the most awesome time period ever for vb fans) entirely from Vegeta's perspective! Humor and romance (duh).**

_When you touch someone with your spirit, in turn they touch your soul with their heart._

Bulma raised an eyebrow as she regarded the long-haired saiyan across her. Radditz pursed his lips when he found little blue's eyes on him once more, and turned his head. He looked out to the large garden and watched cue ball, his nephew and his brother play a game of 'tag' or whatever the Earthlings called it.

Bulma shifted in her position and continued watching him. Radditz's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The raven haired female, which Radditz had identified as Kakarot's harpy mate - who is, needless to say, his sister-in-law - examined him with suspicion and worry. Chi Chi frowned when she saw her newly dubbed brother staring at her Gohan and Goku. She didn't quite trust him yet, from what coming to Earth to destroy it just a few hours ago.

"Are you both quite done!?" Radditz snapped. Chi Chi jerked back in surprise, then huffed, turning away. Bulma, on the other hand, tilted her head in mild amusement. "Does he still look the same?"

"What?!" The saiyan blinked. "Vegeta. You know, does he still have that flame-hair, that cute scowl and that furry tail? You know, does he still look CUTE?" Bulma twirled a strand of hair absentmindedly. Radditz blinked again, unsure of how to reply. Vegeta had the flame hair, yes, and the tail. But he wouldn't count on calling his prince's scowl cute, much less the rest of him.

"Bulma! I can't believe this! So the reason you wouldn't go out with me, is because of some guy you met like what-ten years ago?" Yamcha threw his hands up in frustration. Bulma shot him a dirty glare. "And your point is…?"

"Well, I bet he doesn't even remember you!" "He remembers." Everyone, save for Goku, Gohan and Krillin, turned towards Radditz.

"When he thinks no one is around, he whispers your name. Bulma, repeatedly. I've caught him in the act several times already… Also, not too long ago he was asking around for a species with", Radditz looked Bulma up and down, "blue hair and blue eyes." Bulma blushed.

Chi Chi squealed and clutched her friend's arm. "This is quite romantic, eh B?" Radditz, however, seemed appalled by the suggestion, "his highness does not do… romantic." He spat out that last word with venom. Goku's wife ignored the saiyan, and went on prattling about getting Gohan a new playmate - in this case, Bulma's future child with her long-lost lover. Yamcha did not seem pleased and decided to spend his time somewhere else instead of listening to Chi Chi go on about a mysterious man having babies with the girl he fancied. He stalked off to another part of Capsule Corp, hopefully to find a nice deep pond he could drown himself in.

Bulma shook her head, flustered. "Oh Chi, it was just this one night we spent togeth-" "You guys slept together?" Radditz blurted out. Bulma blushed deeper. "Wha-no! I mean - we slept together - wait! I mean, uh… beside each other…. but we didn't you know! Do Anything! Hehe…. um."

Radditz frowned. Vegeta's one night stands were… well, one night stands. He would not remember a single thing about the girls afterward, not a single detail. No feeling whatsoever. It was just the male primal need. But here she was, living proof that Vegeta harbored some form of emotion deep inside - even after ten years her name was not forgotten, her looks were not thrown away. Heck, sometimes Vegeta forgot what he ate for lunch, let alone the girls he laid with. But this… Bulma, had spent one night of intimacy with the prince and was untouched.

He shifted in his seat when the blue-haired scientist resumed her staring. "Why were you there?"

It was Bulma's turn to look away. "Uhh…" She gulped. "I was looking for someone." "Who?" Bulma blushed slightly and averted her eyes. "Someone… important." Radditz raised an eyebrow but decided not to pursue it.

Somewhere in the reaches of space, Nappa frowned. "Vegeta, who is Bulma?" Vegeta looked at him for a long moment, then got up and said nothing.

YYYYYYYYYY

"Are you sure it's today?"

"Yes."

"Really? I don't see him anywhere."

"Woman, quiet down!" Bulma turned away from her houseguest. Radditz had been staying with Bulma and her parents in CC for the past year. Chi Chi had been less than willing to put up with another of those "fight-crazy bottomless pits', feeling having to feed Gohan was enough. Goku, had another one of his disappearances after finding out that Kami had found a sensei -an otherworldly being, no less- willing to teach a saiyan. Bulma had offered to let Radditz stay, given she had the space and the money, and of course which family of Goku would refuse free food?

Radditz was in a plain navy tee and jeans. He had begrudgingly found Earth-wear fairly more comfortable that training spandex when he was not having a decent workout.

"Hey Radditz!" A oh-so familiar voice cooed. Radditz stumbled slightly when a weight launched itself on his bach, and he turned back to see blue hair falling over his face. "Maron," he greeted.

Krillin's ex-girlfriend started stroking her new boyfriend's long hair. "What's up? Oh, hey Bulma." The heiress gave the girl a small smile before turning away. Bulma found Maron to be more mature and decent since their last encounter, given the fact that she was in a tee-shirt and denim shorts (instead of a mini skirt and a ridiculously tight tube top) today and that her only-current boyfriend was Radditz. But still - Maron had called her old.

Radditz rolled his eyes. Maron and Krillin had broken up amicably, after a swim in the deep ocean, and a few days later she drove to Capsule Corp to return Krillin his credit card - she was not really willing to travel to some small island in the middle of nowhere again - when she caught a glimspe of Bulma's saiyan houseguest. "Waiting for Prince Vegeta."

"Oo, is he hot?" Maron chirped. This caused Bulma to, for some reason, narrow her eyes at the younger girl. Radditz sighed. His 'girlfriend' or the term earthlings use for their trial mate, was one of the more attractive group of the female gender of this species, and unfortunately like all females of her planet she was… flirty. "Yes." Radditz answered. Maron giggled. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Yamcha landed on Capsule's front yard. He turned away at the sight of Maron all over Radditz, and looked sympathetically at his short, bald friend. "It's always the saiyans that get the pretty ones, eh?" Krillin, beside him, shrugged. "I dunno man, Maron and I parted on good terms. She wasn't really my type… besides, Tien has lunch." Yamcha sighed, at least one of his human buddies has a happy love life.

Vegeta sighed. He turned on his communication screen. "Nappa. How far are we?" "We'll reach there in ten minutes." His bodyguard answered. There was a small pause, before tha larger saiyan asked, "can you tell me who this Bulma girl is now?"

Vegeta shook his head in frustration. "NO!"

Gohan touched down, followed by his father - who returned just five minutes ago - with an arm around Chi Chi's waist, then Piccolo, white cape flapping. "Hey Bro! So, when you getting married?" Maron giggled and Radditz blushed, but chose to remain silent.

Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at Maron, whom she found more tolerable suddenly, then stalked off to find her best friend Bulma. "Hey Uncle Radditz, and… aunt Maron." The blue-haired girl reached out and patted her 'nephew's' head, making Radditz growl. "Don't push it kid." Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head in the usual Son way (with the exception of Radditz, of course).

YYYYYYYYYY

Frieza turned towards his right hand man, Zarbon. "Where are they?"

"Landing on Earth soon, Lord Frieza." The tyrant narrowed his eyes. "Keep tabs on tham. Listening in to their scouters. I want to know what game they're playing."

"And make sure to find out who Bulma is."


End file.
